


Steady there hotshot

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Someone give Chewy a break he gets stuck with all the dumbasses, but luckily Finn loves him and takes care of the brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: When Poe gets injured, Finn really expects things to just keep getting worse.Luckily, in a strange turn of events, they aren’t executed on the spot.Which is always nice.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Steady there hotshot

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this fic literally stemmed from a gif and the tags are a mess but I love it so give it a chance K

Time seemed to slow as Finn turned away from the stormtrooper he had just knocked down. The laser skidded past his own ear in a nick of heat, landing with a sickening thud against what he knew could only be skin.

An agonised yell confirmed his suspicions, quickly accompanied by his own panicked yelling of Poe’s name.

The man was slowly trying to sit up, his eyes scrunched in obvious agony. One arm hung limply at his side and when Finn gently lay a hand on his shoulder, he panicked and flinched away, eyes blown wide. His breathing was shallow, uneven, and Finn stood slowly.

Without glancing away from Poe, he aimed and fired at the man attempting to sneak up behind them. The dull thud that his body made on the ground was a grim reminder of how human they were under their suits and armour.

“Poe, look at me.” He tried straightforward, hoping that would get a response. But the pilot only stared at his arm, uncharacteristic terror in his eyes. He’d never known Poe to back down from anything, and yet the man seemed terrified.

“Poe, I can help you if you let me see what happened.” To his relief, the other man slowly blinked at him, finally seeming to register something other than pain. Unfortunately, it seemed to be shock.

“It’s me, Finn. I’m here to help.” They needed to get moving, now, before they were caught. But if he rushed this, he could injure Poe badly.

“Finn?” He let out an audible sound of relief. If Poe was awake enough to talk to him, he should be alright.

“Yeah, it’s me Poe. Are you okay?”

“Nope.” Poe’s voice was an octave high in fear. Finn didn’t register why until a moment later, when the cool barrel of a gun fixed against the back of his head.

He released an irritated sigh.

“Put your hands where I can see them-" Poe put a bolt through his head before he could finish his sentence. Slowly, he pushed himself up until he and Finn were back-to-back.

“Poe, buddy, this really isn’t defendable, we gotta go!” More loud footsteps were clattering down the hallway but it was clear to Finn they had no chance of running. Poe was swaying ever so slightly where he stood, despite the blank expression on his face, and there was still no sign of Chewbacca.

Between them, they took down three more troopers before they were restrained, Poe letting out an agonised yell as they twisted his arms behind his back. It made Finn’s heart ache, and he met Chewbacca’s eyes where the wookie stood between four troopers with a frown, wondering if the wookie had a plan. From the way he was growling and making a fuss, he guessed not.

They were dragged down the corridors unceremoniously, before being dumped in a room with their backs to the troopers. Poe must have realised what was about to happen a second after Finn, because a breathy laugh escaped him, utterly humourless.

“Hey Finn, you gonna tell me what you were saying to Rey in that sand?” he was wheezing slightly, eyebrows pinched, but there was a grin threatening to curl his lips. Finn would have buried his face in his hands if they weren’t cuffed.

“Seriously? You’re still on that?” Their execution room definitely wasn’t the ideal place to tell Poe he loved him, but maybe he wouldn’t have much choice.

“Oh I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” Poe sounded offended, but Finn didn’t really have time to register that, too busy watching the colour slowly drain from his face and his swaying grow worse.

“Yeah, actually.” It was a distracted mutter as he tried to wrack his brain for an escape plan. He came up irritatingly blank.

“Go, I’ll handle the prisoners myself.”

Hux. How bloody wonderful.

Finn really did groan then. The last thing he needed was word getting out that he’d been executed by General Hux-

Three shots fired. Poe jumped out of his skin. Not one of them fell.

Confused, Finn slowly turned, to be met by the completely unexpected view of a shaking Hux stood over the slumped bodies of three troopers.

“I’m the spy.” The man looked like he was about to die he was trembling so fast.

“I knew it!” Poe’s voice was hoarse, but he was grinning, adrenaline pushing away his pain momentarily. Finn was going to need a weeks nap after this.

“No you did not.” He was grumbling, he knew he was, but as Hux blasted their cuffs, he couldn’t find the energy to care. He gently tugged Poe down the hallways, following closely on Hux's tail. The man could still turn them in at any moment.

“Shoot me in the leg.” He stopped dead in his tracks, frowning at Hux. Surely he wasn’t-

“Shoot me, so it’s believable.” He was. He was being serious.

“Get in you idiot before you get us all killed.” Hux raised an eyebrow at his comment, but didn’t budge. Finn resisted the urge to throw his hands up in the hair. Barely.

“Get. In. The. Ship.” He shoved Hux unceremoniously into the tie fighter, reminded suddenly of the first time he and Poe had escaped in one of these. Naturally, they had both picked their previous positions, Poe taking off more smoothly without a tether attaching them to the dock.

By the time the first blaster bolts glanced their wing, they were headed into hyperspace.

—

Once he had Hux secured in the corner of the fighter, being watched by a very annoyed wookie, Finn finally paused to take a deep breath.

The force around him hummed with tense emotions, and he struggled to separate which were his own or which were simply broadcasted. Poe had steadily grown stiffer in his seat, to the point that his back was rigid against the back of the chair. There was a thin line of sweat on his brow, and he bit his lip every time he was forced to move his arm to steer them back on course. Finn didn’t feel it was fair to make a scene while Poe wasn’t able to escape, but he did switch from gunning to helping him pilot.

Poe didn’t even seem to notice that the controls were gone from his hands. He was shaking ever so slightly, flexing the fingers on his injured arm as though testing they still worked. Probably wise considering he had an untreated blaster wound. Finn badly wanted to let go of the controls and take care of his friend, but he knew they wouldn’t get back to base at all if he let that affect him so deeply. For now he’d just have to watch with an ache in his heart as Poe curled in on himself where he sat, not even glancing at Finn as he gave over control on the ship.

As the time passed, crawling along inside the fighter, its inhabitants drifted off the sleep one by one until Finn was left anxiously tapping his foot just to keep himself awake. He checked on Poe at least twice a minute, getting more worried about the temperature in the ship the more the man tossed in his seat, pressing his face into the cool metal edges as best he could.

A fever then. Which Finn was entirely unequipped to fix or help with. Add that to the prisoner that isn’t a prisoner and his runaway jedi friend, he was really starting to need a nap.

—

Finally, after what felt like years of flying, Finn touched down on the long runway that led to their current base. The impact woke Chewbacca, who woke Hux with his growling and huffing, but Poe remained steadfastly unconscious.

After pushing Hux down the ramp, making sure Chewbacca had a hold on him, he returned to the cockpit and carefully lifted Poe into his arms. The pilot let out a weak groan before curling into Finn’s chest and deeming that more than enough movement.

He was sure they must look a sight. A first order general, a wookie in need of a haircut, a stressed ex storm trooper and an unconscious pilot. It pulled a poorly timed laugh from his throat and he cleared it a few times before entering the base.

There was an immediate hush.

“And why are we all staring? Someone tell medical they have a visitor!” Leia’s exasperated huff was music to his ears and he couldn’t help the large grin that split his face at seeing the general. Poe whined and turned slightly towards Leia as if subconsciously seeking her out. She smiled and set her hand over his brow.

Immediately the pained pinch of his brows loosened, and he cuddled back into Finn’s neck like he couldn’t see any more logical place to be. Finn only blinked at Leia, unsurprised when she offered him no answer, only a warm smile before she turned away. He shook his head, entirely unable to be mad about it when Poe finally seemed relaxed, head on Finn’s shoulder shifting slightly each time he nuzzled closer, seeking the comfort of another person in his feverish state.

“Come on then hotshot , let’s get you to medbay.” He adjusted his grip on Poe, making sure the wound wasn’t touching too much fabric. One last check to make sure Hux hadn’t ran off, and he set off at a brisk pace towards medical.

There would be plenty of time to yell at the spy later.

—

When Poe stirred, Finn barely resisted the urge to crush him in a hug. The heavily sedated pilot let out a sleepy groan, blinking open eyes that seemed heavy. The doctors had to use multiple sedative shots to keep him under, with Finn holding him down. It would be impressive if he didn’t have a burn running down his right arm that made it worrying.

“Wha'time issit?” Poe tried to push himself up, only for his good arm to give out on him. Finn caught him, gently pressing him upright against the headboard.

“You’ve been asleep about half a day. That stormtrooper really did a number on you.” Finn offered him an awkward smile, not entirely sure what to say. 

“Huh thas'inresting.” Poe blinked a few times, flexing his fingers. A grin tugged at his lips when he noticed they were still moving as normally.

“You feeling okay otherwise?” He immediately wanted to hit himself for the stupid question, but it earned him a raspy laugh.

“Shit, how many’sedatives did they stick in me?” Poe let out an annoyed noise, struggling to move his sluggish limbs. Finn helped him into a more comfortable upright position, shifting him so that they didn’t have to sit awkwardly to talk.

“I think a fair few.” The pilot rolled his eyes, using his heavy good arm to scrub his face.

“Shoulda taken the hint I wanted t be awake.” Poe’s voice was less slurred, his eyes clearer. When Finn searched the force around him, there wasn’t much pain there, only a slight edge of irritation at being trapped and a vague tiredness. His grin finally broke free.

“I’m glad you’re okay, hotshot.” Poe offered him a sleepy grin.

“Oh yeah? If you’re glad, c'mere and hold me.” He held out one arm with what looked like tremendous effort, and Finn laughed, settling himself on the bed and pulling Poe into his lap. He pressed a gentle kiss to the pilots hair and held him tightly for a little while.

No more words were spoken, but no more were needed. They both understood.


End file.
